Descent
by Kin-Sung
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime's children, Rie and Akira Kurosaki are on summer vacation. Until one day, a Soul Reaper shows up in Karakura Town on their first day of summer vacation. One-shot.


_Honestly, I adore the Ichihime, RenRuki,Kirahina and HistuMastu pairing really. Today I didn't get that much paperwork to do. The school pace is starting to go by a little fast. Please note that Ichigo and Orihime are adults they're 31 years old in this one-shot._

**Disclaimer-I don't own any Bleach anime characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and the anime/manga Bleach is licensed by Viz Media.**

* * *

The alarm on Rie's touch screen phone woke her up as Rie's eyes slowly opened.  
"Man yesterday was just... crazy," Rie said as she yawned then lazily got out of bed as she turned off the alarm on off. She knew there was no school at all today because it was summer vacation.

Her younger brother, Akira wasn't awake and Rie checked the clock on her wall. It read eight thirty A.M.

Her mother, Orihime was at work and her father, Ichigo was also at work. Rie and Akira can take care of themselves when they were left alone at home. Orihime was also capable of making the normal food as well, she always cooks normal food. Rie was an eighth grader but once school starts back, she won't be an eighth grader anymore. Rie was promoted to ninth grade. Rie had a lot of friends since she was very sociable person and same thing with her brother, Akira .

Rie quietly tip toed as she closed her bedroom door quietly, but thank God her family was a heavy sleeper.

She grabbed a pan from the lower cupboard, then started cooking up bacon strips. Rie waved a strand of her burnt orange chin length hair as she kept grilling the bacon strips. Rie grabbed a banana that was in the refrigerator, and started peeling it then she placed it on the wooden cutting broad. Rie carefully sliced the banana in pieces so she won't cut herself.

After Rie finished cooking her breakfast, she grabbed a yogurt. Rie took a bite of her bacon strips as she placed some ketchup on them.

"God, this is good," Rie said as she kept on devouring her food down. Rie wasn't sure why she left her alarm on since today was her first day of summer break.

"Ahhhh summer!" Rie started nibbling on her bread.

"Ah... ta... ta... go... no... wa," Akira muttered in his sleep, his opened a gray eye then he sniffed. He smelled something.

"Wha?" Akira lazily sat up as he stretched his arms out, and pulled the covers off of him. Akira did a jog in place for a minute or two. He got out of his bedroom as he walked down the hallway with his dark blue slippers on.

Akira kept on sniffing the smell he stopped. It was Rie who was almost done eating her food.

"Good morning, Onee-sama." Akira rubbed his eyes as he grabbed a cereal box.

"Good morning." Rie finished her breakfast as she placed the dishes in the sink including her empty glass.

"Can't you believe what happened yesterday?" Akira made his own breakfast as he started to eating.

"Kinda. Ironic that Hatsu drank too much fruit juice and mentally thought she was drunk." Rie let out a small chuckle as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah." Akira ate his cereal and grabbed a banana which was the last banana.

Later on the day, Rie chose to bike while Akira went to his friends house. Akira and Rie both had their cell phones. Akira cleaned his room thoroughly, he does clean his room on weekends and after he comes home from school. The weather said it was cloudy. But it never said anything about a rainy day.

There was no sun in the sky just clouds. Rie was at her friends house. Akira was in the backyard doing some exercise and bought some exercising DVDs the other day. Akira wasn't four eleven he was five five.  
Akira noticed the weather was quite cold but it wasn't cold enough for anyone to wear a jacket. Akira rubbed the earth with his pale bright sky blue sneaker.

He noticed a transparent figure near a telephone pole three miles away. Akira Kurosaki can see through it.

He could see, touch, feel and even speak with ghosts and spirits. Even his big sister Rie Kurosaki. But five minutes later it vanished.

Akira grabbed his black jump rope and did some for a few minutes. Akira ended his exercise when he opened up the screen door of the back porch. He saw a boy with pitch black hair and brown eyes around noon.

He checked the clock as he sat on the sofa it was two thirty PM. Akira looked out the window as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"I'm gonna take a shower. But if I go out the house and the weather is at seventy three degrees or a bit higher then I'll take another one," Akira said solemnly. He grabbed a pair of shorts, underwear and a plain blue shirt then a towel.

Rie passed by the Urahara Shop where Urahara Kisuke was stocking up some supplies on the shelves. She noticed something out of the blue.

"Hm?" Rie narrowed her eyes. A girl with short shoulder length blonde hair that was in a pixie cut and brown eyes was standing near a bus stop sign. Standing six zero feet, her bottom showed her skeletal or skinny legs. She had a skeletal appearance. But however she looked like a spirit. Rie kept on walking until she caved in.

"You need help?" Rie asked the girl.

"You can see me and you can talk to me." She turned her head to Rie.

Rie only nodded.

"Normal humans don't see me except for you."

"What do you mean?" Rie looked confused. But the girl looked around and gestured to a place where they can be alone.

As they walked down a wide vacant hallway the two stopped as the girl scanned the vacant hallway.

"I am Haruka Kira," Haruka said. "I'm a... Soul Reaper. You can see Soul Reapers just like that boy you can even see, hear, touch, feel and talk to us Soul Reapers along with ghosts and spirits."

After Akira stepped out the shower and pushed aside the shower curtains, he dried himself up and changed into his clean clothes.

"Ahhh!" Akira let out a relaxing sigh as he placed his clothes in the laundry basket. He shook some water drops off of his orange hair.

Akira pulled off a book from his bookshelf and began reading a romantic comedy chapter novel.

"Boys can like romance too!" Akira flipped a page.

"My mother, Orihime is thirty one years old and so is my father, Ichigo," Akira said as he opened up the binds. But ten minutes have passed and Akira looked for a scrapbook, he found one in his mother's desk. The title was printed in jet black font that read: Ichigo and Orihime's wedding. Akira smiled and opened to the first page but he didn't bother to find out the year. He found a piece of paper one of the pockets of it.

"Well they got married two years after they graduated from college they were twenty four after a year after their honeymoon they decided have kids, me and Onee-sama, Rie. Rie came first and then I. Mother and father were twenty five. Aunt Karin is in Savannah, Georgia with her husband. She's trying to learn French so that she can go to Paris, France."

Twenty minutes passed by, Akira placed the scrapbook back into one of the drawers. He was in their parents bedroom.

They had two separate beds two twin sized beds for them.

"So your job is to maintain balance?" Rie Kurosaki asked Haruka Kira. She nodded.

"Now that I explained it to you, I'd best be going now my partner Nemu may be looking for me. Anzu Lee is the captain of Squad 12 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and a researcher of the Department of Research and Development," Haruka Kira explained to Rie Kurosaki.

"Hence the name Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Rie looked at the wide vacant hallway.

"Catch you later!" Then Haruka Kira vanished within a split second.

Rie Kurosaki headed back home. Akira was probably in his room reading comic books, manga or chapter books.

When four thirty PM arrived their mother, Orihime Kurosaki came as she closed the door. Her waist length tangle free orange hair was tied in a low braid. Orihime always brushes and combs her hair thoroughly to avoid getting tangles and knots. So Orihime takes good care of her ringlets along with her teeth. After she graduated from high school, she wore Invisalign and still wears them. Two minutes later, Ichigo arrived. Both of their parents looked tired and worn out.

When dinner was ready, their parents were talking about politics and then talked about taking a trip to Tokyo.

"Do you know when?" Rie asked.

"In two weeks probably," Orihime said.

After dinner was done, their parents were watching TV while Rie and Akira were in their bedrooms

Rie was thinking of about Haruka Kira said to her.

"Soul Reapers... It's true that my mom and dad and my brother can see ghosts and spirits. Maybe they passed it on to us," Rie said.

_Tomorrow if I see Haruka Kira she'll explain more about these 'Hollows'_, Rie thought.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Rie and Akira Kurosaki are the future children of Ichigo and Orihime. A lot of people believe Kira means killer in Japanese. Kira is a family last name in Japan. A common misunderstanding of the name Kira is that it means "killer" in Japanese. This is not true. Kira doesn't mean killer in Japanese at all. But when a person is to speak Japanese and tries to pronounce the word "killer" it comes out sounding like "Kira" because the "L's" in Japanese are pronounced as r's. So Kira doesn't mean killer at all. But in the anime Death Note, Kira does mean killer. If you watched Death Note and saw the scenery where Light did his crazy laugh and he says "That's right. I am Kira." Which means Light Yagami is a killer. Okay Kira doesn't mean killer at all only in the anime Death Note term. Sorry if it's short. **Don't leave a negative review because I will report it as abuse.**__All anime characters have real Japanese first and last names. Yamamoto is a real person, Isoroku Yamamoto was a Japanese solider during World War II. Google him up. Ichigo shares his last name with the female Japanese pop singer, Maon Kurosaki. I told you, all anime characters have real Japanese first and last names.  
_


End file.
